A polymer containing acrylic acid or methacrylic acid has been used for various uses such as a thickener, a dispersant, an emulsifier, a super-absorbent polymer, and the like, in a pharmaceutical or cosmetic field. However, it was known that the acrylic acid or methacrylic acid based polymer has excellent water absorbing and holding capacity and may be expanded by several ten times as compared to its original volume, but there are disadvantages in that the polymer irritates skin and does not have or insufficiently has a function of sufficiently protecting the skin at the time of using the polymer for a long period of time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a material capable of being widely used in the cosmetic field, a cosmetic composition containing the material, and a cosmetic material containing the composition by preparing a polymer having the advantages of the (meth)acrylic acid base polymer, a function of alleviating skin irritation or protecting the skin, and a new structure.